In Love With Another Love
by TheHpirl90
Summary: He thought he had the perfect life.  That was, until she came back into his life.  Now Harry has to choose a long forgotten love, or his family. H/Hr/L triangle
1. Reliving and Revealing

Chapter 1 Reliving and Revealing  
  
Hermione woke up. She had that dream again, if you could call it a dream. More of a nightmare. But the worst thing was the nightmare had come true, only five years ago, thanks to her. She felt tears starting to push their way out of her eyes. She blinked them back.  
  
It was all her fault that now. All the pain flooded back to her as she thought back to that day. She pushed it to the back of her mind as she got out of bed to get ready for the day.  
  
--------------  
  
Harry's reflection looked back at him in the mirror. He smiled at himself. I love my life, he thought. A gigantic mansion, a great family and a satisfying job. I have a perfect life. He was so busy lost in thought that he barely even heard the doorbell ring. He hastily grabbed a green shirt, pulled it over his head and tucked it into his black boxers.  
  
He quickly walked to the door and opened it. Harry couldn't believe his eyes.Who should he find but the one person he hadn't seen in five years.?  
  
--------------  
  
Hermione apparated in front of his door. She looked up and gasped. His house was gorgeous. It was a white, two-storied mansion with green trim. In the front of the house were all kinds of trees, flowers, and plants. She diverted her eyes off the scenery, took a few deep breaths, and reached her hand out to ring the doorbell.  
  
It hovered there for a few seconds until she plucked up the courage and pushed it. The doorbell echoed through the house. A few seconds passed by then she heard footsteps and the door opened. She suddenly felt breathless as she stared at the person she hadn't seen in five years..  
  
--------------  
  
"Er- Hi Harry." Harry stared in disbelief at Hermione. Minutes ticked and an uneasy silence settled between them as they stood there staring at each other.  
  
Harry decided to break the ice. "Er- I suppose you want to come in?" He asked, even though he didn't really want to let her in after the pain she had put him through, after what she did to him.  
  
"Sure," replied Hermione. Harry noticed she was a little jumpy. Hermione came in and sat down in a red chintz chair, Harry followed suite and sat down on the long, red couch diagonal from Hermione.  
  
He didn't know what to say. "Er-" he began, but was soon cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Look Harry, I think we both know why I am here. So let me just get through this all without you interrupting me, please." She took a deep breath. Again an uneasy silence fell between them, and before Harry could stop it, the vision, the memory, everything came back to him, back to that day.  
  
--------------  
  
5 years ago  
  
The gentle summer breeze tickled Harry's cheek as he laid sprawled out on the grass with Hermione on a brilliant sunny day. A sunny day that, unfortunately, was coming to a close. Hermione's head was rested on his chest as they laid there in peace.  
  
It was the day before the ride to King's Cross, the day they would leave Hogwarts forever. They were enjoying to the full extent, trying not to think about when they left Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione had been going out since their sixth year, and planned to even when they left.  
  
Harry caressed Hermione's cheek gently. She smiled sweetly at him. He kissed her forehead delicately. Harry loved Hermione with all his heart, with every emotion he contained. He would love her until the day he died. He grinned at the thought of spending the rest of his life with Hermione.  
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
Hermione seemed to hesitate before answering him. "I love you too Harry," said Hermione in an odd, sort of false voice. She got up off the ground and started brushing herself off.  
  
"I better get back to my dormitory. It's getting late and I still have a few things to pack. See you at dinner." And with that she walked off. Harry watched her go into the castle as he remained laying in the grass. After a few minutes of mulling over his memories of Hogwarts, he reluctantly he got off the ground and sprinted off towards his dormitory.  
  
When he got there he started packing his things at top speed, not wanting to miss the End of the Year Feast. Halfway through he stopped and looked at what was in his hands; it was a picture Ron had taken in the beginning of the year of Harry and Hermione. In the picture Harry was grinning broadly with his arm around Hermione. Hermione, however, looked bored and kept shooting uneasy glances at the arm around her.  
  
Harry stood there staring at the picture a few minutes before finally packing it carefully into his trunk, giving it no more thought. When he was done packing he rushed down to the great hall and made it just in time for the feast. He made his way to the Gryffindor table, and sat down across from Hermione. Ron was on her right and Lavender was on her left.  
  
Before Harry could say something about the seating arrangement, Dumbledore stood up to make his speech. "It is yet again, the end of the year." Harry neither heard nor cared what Dumbledore was saying, he was watching Ron carefully. Ron was sitting close to Hermione. Too close, thought Harry. Ron shifted a little closer and casually put his arm around Hermione. He whispered something in her ear. She giggled and turned her attention back to the Headmaster.  
  
Food appeared on the plates at the table. Harry didn't say much through dinner, he just watched everyone, absorbing what the great hall looked like and tried to stamp it into his mind.  
  
The trio headed back up to the common room after dinner. Harry slumped down into his favorite chair and didn't pay attention to Ron and Hermione talking. After a few moments Harry got up and bid them good night, heading towards his dormitory. He didn't feel very tired but as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.  
  
----------------  
  
Harry woke up; he had had a dreamless sleep. The sun was shining brightly through a crack in his hangings onto his face. He groaned loudly and looked at his watch. Holy crap, thought Harry. It's 8:30! The train leaves at 9:00!  
  
He quickly got dressed, grabbed his wand and said, "Locomotor trunk!" And ran down the stairs, with his trunk hauling behind.  
  
By the time he got to the front, the carriages were just about to leave so he jumped into the nearest one. He looked around the carriage, and recognized the people inside as some Hufflepuff fifth years. Once out of the carriage, Harry couldn't see Ron or Hermione anywhere. He decided he would just board the train without them and just look for them then.  
  
About halfway through the train he found Ginny, Luna, and Neville in a compartment of their own and stayed there for a little bit. Harry put his trunk and Hedwig's cage on the rack above.  
  
"Have you seen Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"No, but I figured they were in the prefect compartment." Replied Ginny.  
  
"Oh ok. Well I'm going to continue looking down the rest of the compartments; maybe they're in a different one." Harry went looking from compartment to compartment. He had reached the last one and glanced through the window carelessly, but did a double take. He gasped and felt suddenly sick. He had found Ron and Hermione, but now he wished he hadn't.  
  
Ron and Hermione were snogging each other madly inside the compartment. Harry was in a state of shock, and found himself planted where he was for a few moments before he realized where he was and what was going on. He slid the door open with such force that the glass shattered. Ron and Hermione looked up and saw the last person on earth they wanted to see at that moment.  
  
"Oh Harry-" Hermione began with a shocked look on her face but Harry cut her off.  
  
"As long as you're happy," He walked off not looking back, as a tear streamed down his face.  
  
---------------  
  
Present  
  
Harry blinked as the memory faded away. Hermione was staring at him; he looked down at his feet not wanting to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Harry, the thing I came here to tell you is.I'm s-s-sorry." Here her voice cracked as tears began pouring down her face. "I r-r-really am.I'm so sorry. I'm mortified th-that I would even do s-something like that..What was between Ron and I was n-nothing, I s-swear..But the p- problem is that I..I.. I still have f-f-feelings for you! Harry I s-still love you! I wake up t-thinking about you and-"  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"No Harry you have to listen to what I've-"  
  
"Hermione-!"  
  
"Harry I'm insanely in love with you and-" But Hermione stopped as she heard a very familiar dreamy voice behind her cut in.  
  
"Harry, I can't believe you didn't hear the baby screaming! I-Oh! Hello Hermione! It's so good to see you! I don't believe you've met mine and Harry's son, have you? Hermione, meet our one year old bouncing baby boy, Sirius!" 


	2. Devising A Plan

Chapter Two  
  
Devising a Plan  
  
Hermione fell off her chair and onto the floor, her mouth open in horror, staring blankly at the last person she would have thought to be married to Harry, Luna Lovegood.  
  
She stuttered a little before coming out with her words. "Ha, ha h- I-I I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you, er, properly. Did you say baby? As in your and Harry's baby? As in meaning that you and Harry are married?"  
  
Luna seemed to think this question over before finally answering. "Yes, I did." She smiled, "And yes we are!" She stated clearly in her dreamy voice. Harry got up walked over to Luna and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Hermione was still on the floor, with her mouth still hanging open. Hermione couldn't believe her ears, Harry and Luna. Harry Luna and their baby. Harry, the man who use to be hers, Harry. She was in a complete daze, not even noticing Luna and Harry.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione awkwardly and strode over to her. He bent over so that they were level and shook her slightly. She came out of her daze and looked down at Harry's hands that had toughened over the years from quidditch and handling his wand so much. He had obviously been working out over the years, his arms were strong and firm.flawless.  
  
She remembered being caressed by those hands, her chin being lifted up by those hands when he was about to kiss her.She trembled slightly remembering the good and loving times they had had.  
  
She looked up at him with awe. Harry was staring right back at her into her beautiful brown eyes. In them he could see love, he felt pained, knowing that he had been the one to give her that love at one time and immediately he looked away.  
  
Hermione gave a nervous laugh as she pushed Harry's hands away and smiled weakly. She picked herself up off the floor and looked at Harry and Luna,  
  
"Er- I'll, er, I'll see you around, Harry, Luna.bye."  
  
Luna handed Harry the baby, muttered something in his ear, and walked Hermione to the door while Harry took Sirius upstairs. Luna watched him walk up the stairs to the second floor. Making sure he was out of sight and ear shot, she slowly turned to Hermione.  
  
"What are you really doing here Hermione? Do you even know how long it took for him to recover? You caused him a lot of pain; he was depressed for a long time. I can't believe you'd even do something like this, coming back here like he'll just jump into your arms and run away with you!" She stopped and took a deep breath. "Well, he has a family now, and I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but I think it would be best for you not to come back again. Ever."  
  
Hermione laughed a little but stopped when she saw Luna's face. She's serious, she thought. She doesn't want me to talk to Harry or even make contact with him!  
  
"Luna, don't you think you're being a little.paranoid?" Hermione asked cautiously.  
  
"No. Now if you don't mind, Harry and I have things to do today so I'll show you to the door." Luna opened the door wide for Hermione. Hermione took a last look at the house before stepping outside.  
  
"Well...um.bye Luna, maybe sometime we could-" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence because Luna had slammed the door in her face.  
  
Brat! She thought furiously. She probably doesn't even know what happened between Harry and me!  
  
She apparated back to her house and sank into a nearby La-Z-Boy recliner. I have to talk to Harry alone, away from his family and his house. She sat in her chair for what felt like hours before she finally gave up and decided to go to bed. She picked up Crookshanks by the stomach and carried him away to her bed. Hermione lay down and looked at the empty space beside her, the space that she had hoped many years ago would be filled by Harry.  
  
-----------------  
4 ½ years ago (middle of 7th year)  
  
Harry lifted Hermione's chin and kissed her hard on the lips. It was a kiss that filled Hermione with a tingling sensation, like a warm liquid that started on her lips and spread to her fingers and toes. He pulled away and to her it seemed as the world had ended; the warm feeling was gone.  
  
Harry's lips inched smoothly down her neck, not missing one spot. She felt like she was floating, sitting on a cloud. His hands were in her in her thick brown hair, pushing her back against the wall.  
  
All around her people were talking, laughing, joking, but she didn't notice or care. It was just Harry and her under this extremely useful invisibility cloak. It was just another late night rendezvous, one of many. They were in their favorite spot, the one they met at, at least three times a week, sometimes more.  
  
Hermione finally stopped Harry.  
  
"Come on, we have to go, besides, your about to give me the biggest hickey ever!"  
  
Harry smiled wickedly, but stopped. He gave her a long kiss on her lips that made her moan, and then she slipped away from under the cloak and ran up the girl's staircase.  
  
----------------  
Present  
  
Hermione woke up and looked at the clock, midnight... She sighed, another dream about the past. I'm starting to become obsessed! She missed those meetings under the invisibility cloak where he would do things to her that she would never let another man do. Her heart ached so much that sometimes she thought about suicide just to end the pain.  
  
She lay in bed a while before finally falling asleep. Again she dreamed about the only person who ever mattered to her.  
  
----------------  
  
Harry lay awake looking at the ceiling and thinking. He was thinking about Hermione of course, how she moved so gracefully. how she trembled when he touched her. how she use to love him. He rolled over onto his side and looked at the woman next to him. She was asleep but still beautiful with her bouncy blonde hair falling carelessly over her face.  
  
Harry was confused, he loved Luna and Sirius so much, but yet he loved Hermione too. He got out of bed and went to Sirius' room. He looked down into the crib at the tiny baby boy. He looks just like me. Harry thought. But he has his mother's blue eyes. He stayed there for a while looking down at him and thinking hard.  
  
Harry finally strode away and went back to bed, falling into a fitful sleep filled with his memories of Hermione.  
----------------  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. If I can't have Harry I won't take anyone else, She thought. He will in the end take me back, no matter what. She went to her wardrobe and searched for something sexy, seductive, and alluring. She immediately found what she wanted. A red spaghetti strapped dress that was extremely short and made out of a stretchy material. She put it on and walked to her mirror.  
  
She smiled to herself. She was extremely sexy, exactly what she wanted. She had the perfect dress and four inch matching heels that showed her great long legs. There was copious amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion in her usually bushy, but now beautiful, shiny straight hair.  
  
After admiring herself, Hermione went to her sit down mirror where she applied some black mascara and a peachy red lipstick, along with matching blush. Oh, he won't be able to resist me! She though gleefully. She puckered up her lips and kissed the mirror before walking over to her owl to send a letter.  
  
Hermione sat down at her desk and began to write her letter to Harry. After about half an hour and many pieces of parchment she finally had a great letter, a great invite that seemed friendly but had different intentions.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
I feel that there are some issues we need to discuss about our relationship. How about meeting me for lunch at Madam Puddifoots? At about 12:30pm? I will be anxiously waiting your reply, so owl me fast!  
With all my love,  
Hermione  
  
Hermione smiled and sent it off with her brown barn owl. She watched is soar away until sitting down into an armchair in front of the fire.  
  
----------------  
  
A large brown barn owl swooped in and dropped a letter in Harry's lap. Harry had been sitting in the library reading Quidditch Through the Ages for his thousandth time. He immediately recognized the handwriting, it was very tiny. It was the same handwriting that he and Ron had copied off of for homework, the same hand writing that had responded to all his love letters. It was too painful to think about it. Harry ripped the letter open and read it quickly. He smiled to himself but stopped when heard feet clicking up the stairs.  
  
Quickly he stashed the letter into the book as Luna came clicking into the room.  
  
"Harry, dear, I'm going out to lunch with one of my.consecutives. It's 12:00 now, so I won't be back until some time around 2:00. OK?"  
  
Harry nodded in agreement like he was listening to her, but his mind was on other things.  
  
"OK, well take care of Sirius; he's napping now, so it should be at least another hour before he wakes up. Well, I love you, bye!" She kissed him on the cheek and hurried out of the door, closing it with a snap.  
  
Harry took a fresh piece of parchment and scribbled down a fast reply to Hermione's letter.  
  
Hermione,  
Sounds good, see you then.  
Harry  
  
He gave the note to Hedwig and rushed into his room. I don't know what the heck to wear! He thought furiously. After a few minutes he found something and quickly put it on. He had chosen a green button-up shirt with black pants. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and frowned, it wasn't that great, but it would have to do.  
  
He went into Sirius' room, carefully got him dressed, picked him up very gently, and apparated in front of his neighbors' door, asking them to baby- sit for a few hours. Of course they said yes, they were in love with Sirius. And from there, Harry apparated in front of Madame Puddifoots.  
  
------------------  
  
Hermione, having gotten there half an hour early, was waiting patiently at a small table in the far back. As she sat there, she noticed that every man who walked in stared at her. She tried to hold back a grin as the fifth man that day stared at her. She was enjoying this very much. Shut up! She told herself. This is how this whole mess began! She stamped the thoughts out of her mind.  
  
Hermione sat up straight and leaned back into her chair casually as she saw Harry apparate and approach the entrance. She put on a cheerful smile. Harry walked over to her table and sat down.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes until the silence was broken by the waitress.  
  
"What can I get you two?"  
  
"We'll both have two coffees please." Hermione said smiling.  
  
The waitress hurried off, and a minute later came back with two coffees. Hermione decided to break the silence.  
  
"Harry, I'm sure you know why we are both here? Well, let me inform you just in case. We are both here to discuss about the. the. 'Incident'." She stopped here waiting for him to react, but he didn't.  
  
"OK. Well as you kn-" She began but Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Hermione, I love Luna and I love Sirius. I use to love you but obviously you didn't love me back! After you went off snogging Ron-"  
  
"Harry you don't understand! Gah, let me tell you exactly what happened, OK!? You started ignoring me those last few weeks. We spent less and less time with each other! I felt unwanted, and the only person who really understood was Ron. So Ron and I started spending more and more time with each other. Well the day before the trip onto the Hogwarts Express, and before we went outside, Ron.Ron.kissed me. Before you cut me off, let me say something, it was something I didn't expect or want. So the day you found us on the train-" Hermione was cut off yet again, but not by Harry this time, but by the last person in the wizarding world (besides You Know Who) at that time. 


End file.
